The Girl and The Alien World
by Justabitofademon
Summary: Mother died. Dad's a jerk. I have no family. Until now...But they aren't your average family...unless you accept aliens and a master as your dad (technically) and you fall in love with his son...well...It's not like I care.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll just introduce this a bit for you. It's obviously a fanfic of KWMS (I don't own it... :C) and it's also based of the movie "The boy and the beast" (don't own it either). I just watched it and omg! I loved it. If you don't want a spoiler of the movie, skip this part till said...**

 ******SPOILER ALERT******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMFG! I really loved how umm... forgot his name... the angry master bear dude** **and Ren got along. PFTT... that's me and my dad almost 24/7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *****SPOILER END*****

 **Well, enjoy!**

Let me tell you the legend of how a little girl was born in one world and was raised in another. How she fell in love. How she hated. How darkness almost consumed her. How she trained. How she found herself a family that she wanted to be in. How she became who she is now. How it all happened. It happened long, long ago-wait...no it didn't. Why do all legends start this way? Well lets start with why it all happened:

Running. Running away. Running away from...everything and everyone. They said I couldn't survive on my own, but they were wrong. I still have money left, good. It would probably last me another 3 days or so.

I went through the dark alley and sat beside the vending machine. I took out a piece of bread, then saw a small furry thing. It was alive.

"What are you?" I asked in a tired curious voice. It looked like a whip of furry whip cream. Then it hid behind the soda can. "Here. Are you alone? Well, I am too. Did you run away from home, because I did too. Come here." And I held out a piece of bread for it. It cautiously came over and ate it and when into my hands.

"I'll call you Ichiro." Pft. They thought I wouldn't last.

 ****FLASHBACK****

"Come on Misaki. You're going to live with us now." Shadowy figures of 4 adults were facing me. Mom and Dad divorced. Dad was a jerk. I called out to him, tried to, but he would just stand there and do nothing. All my life, he would do nothing.

"Where's my mom? I should be with her. I don't want you to take me. I won't live with you!"

"What an ungrateful child. Just like her mother. Well guess what Misaki? She's dead. And now you have to live with us."

That does it! I stood up. "NO! I'd rather live on my own then live with you."

"Like you would ever survive. You're only a child."

"Watch me." And I started running. Far away. So their screams of "Come back here this instant. NOW!" sounded only like an echo. But it was kind of unrealistic that I ran away from 4 adults all together. That's because they never went after me. I was never loved by them. Only by my mother. Minako.

 ****END OF FLASHBACK****

Before I knew it, I was walking in the streets. There were many adults. All so big and tall and independent and never looked down upon. Children. Holding their parent's hands. Smiling. Loving and being loved. Well, I hate them all.

"I hate dad. I hate them. I hate them, I hate them. I hate everyone and everything. I HATE THEM ALL!" I suddenly starting saying, getting louder and louder with every word until I was screaming. I looked up. Everyone was staring. The adults stared, along their loved kids, and I ran. I ran away, from everything and everyone all over again.

I tucked my knees up and sat against the wall of the empty underground train station. Then, I cried. Ichiro kinda comforted me, well, at least he tried. Then I heard footsteps of 2 people. I just sat and technically eaves dropped on them.

"You're going to need an apprentice you know. If you're going to try to defeat your opponent that is. But no one would be your apprentice, you might as well get a human to be one."

"Okay. So a human that is."

"I was just kidding you know, but okay." They walked on and past me. Good. Because I don't want to be an apprentice. And then the footsteps came back near me.

"Here's a human. Now, you're my new apprentice."

"Why should I be? And human? Aren't you one too?" I asked annoyed. "Just leave me alone." And as soon as I said that he grabbed my head up so I can see him.

He had a hood on and looked like a normal "human". Except something was different. He had a sort of aura around him that made him feel above all man-kind (and woman-kind. Don't FORGET that).

His eyes were yellow, and no he doesn't have yellow fever. His pupils were yellow. Bright yellow. "Don't speak to me that way. Follow if you want. I won't make you."

And him and the other "person" beside him went up the stairs. Once they left sight I quickly jumped up. Who was he? I wanted to know like an idiot. So I followed their route just to get lost in the middle of the street looking around for them, while others just went around me. Then the policemen grabbed my hand.

"Where are your parents child? You're too young to be in the streets alone. Tell us and we'll get you home."

"No!" And I jerked my hand away and ran. All over again. The chased me for what seemed like forever and then I saw the 2 people in the alley and then they just...disappeared. It was like magic. So...I followed. And when I was expecting a dead end, I walked into maze like structure place. It obviously wasn't the city anymore. The walls had vines and a chair with flowers on it at every dead end. Then I felt someone push me forward from behind, towards the bright entrance, and then I fell on the ground.

All around me were those well, how to say? Those spirit related aliens of perfection and might crush humanity. Spirit related, aliens, perfection, crush humanity. Yep, sounds right to me. But where am I?

I looked around, I was in a market place. Suddenly, I was in the air. "So. What brings a human here? Should we make her our maid brothers?" It was terrifying. How much more bigger everyone is. How much stronger they are. How much they could be scary. Yep. They could totally rule all the humans in the world. Totally.

"Hey let her go!" another voice yelled at the brothers. "Ikkun, Shiyoran, Kurotatsu let her go. NOW." They let me go and I quickly went to his side.

"My name is Hiorishin Kei. Just call me Kei. Follow me, I'll get you home." Kei said with a reassuring voice.

"I don't want to go home! No one is there for me!" I half-yelled. What's with all these people wanting me to go back to the people who don't even chase me down when I run away? Sheesh. I can take care of myself.

"Hey! Kid! See, I knew you would follow me!" I turned around to see that man.

"But Hirose! She's a human!" So his name was Hirose.

"She followed me, so she accepted to be my apprentice. It's not like she has anywhere else to go."

I looked up to the man who was obviously more nicer than Hirose. "I have to go with him, I have no where else to go. Thank you."

"See? I knew she would turn to my side. Follow me kid. You're my and my son's new apprentice."

"You have a son!?" Wow, I never knew he would be able to do a lady. Don't ask about my knowledge about that ("that" being how I know how adults create life).

"Come on now!" He was faster than me. I had to stop a lot of times to catch my breath. God, why were adults so huge?

"Could you be any faster?" He asked a bit annoyed. Jeez, I thought a lot of adults could be nice, but no, I was wrong. Finally I reached the door. The outside of the house wasn't too decent (I mean the paint was peeling off and there was no hint in him taking care of his house).

"Jeez. Just get into the house." I got in and it was worse in the inside. There was trash and clothes and dust everywhere. There was a couple of rooms. The kitchen (that was small, max occupation is 5 people), the eating room, the bathroom (apparently the same size as the kitchen), the living (maybe?) room where we are now, and another room I never went into. After I inspected the house, he cleared a carpet of trash and placed (threw) 2 pillows in the trash-less part of the carpet.

"This is where you'll sleep." And then he plopped lazily on the couch.

"No way. It's dirty here."

"Well then don't sleep at all. What's your name?" I didn't respond.

"What's your name?!" Hirose asked again, angrily. So he was a lazy, messy, angry slob. Nice.

"...that's personal information." I responded.

"Fine! What's your age?" He asked.

"...personal information" I replied again.

"Fine then, you're 18 and you can do extra-hard labor okay?"

"...no...I'm...not..."

"Fine. What's your age?"

"...13..." I responded.

"See? That wasn't too hard was it?! Now your name?"

"..." I don't know why I didn't answer.

"Fine, I'll find a new one for you tomorrow." He stated, as if he's the all mighty god of everything.

"I'm not an object you can just name."

"Well, missy, here are the rules of the house. No crybabies in this house."

"I won't cry."

"No fooling around."

"I'm a child."

"And no being annoying."

"I cross my heart and hope you die." I said, giggling because he didn't hear 'I hope you die' or the fact I crossed something, even if it was my heart.

Soon I heard him snoring. Eww. The inside of his mouth is filled with saliva. Another reason why I won't sleep here. I went outside, even though it was a bit cold. I never noticed, but the stars are completely visible even though there were distant lights that should have blocked my sights of them.

"Mi-chan" I heard someone call, when I looked behind me, I saw my very own mom. She was still beautiful, still healthy.

"Mom..." I saw her smile, a soft smile, a loving one.

"Stay strong Misa. I love you...I love you..."

And in one blink she disappeared. And I couldn't help it, I cried. I miss her. You can't blame me, I'm only a child. And I fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of a banging pan. "SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"WAKE UP!" Hirose screamed so loud that it hurt my eardrums, and I listen to music so loud that if you put me on the scariest six flags rollercoaster I won't hear anything. And he still hurt my eardrums.

I opened up my eyes. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked him. "TIME TO EAT!" He screamed with a large grin on his face.

"CAN'T YOU SHUT UP!?" I yelled on the top of my lungs. "YOU'RE DESTROYING MY EARDRUMS AND I WILL MAKE YOU DEAF IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Then I heard not a chuckle, but laughter so loud, it made both me Hirose turn around.

"*Sigh*" That was the first time I heard Hirose sigh. We got into the house and I saw another person and he looked like a super-model. Blonde hair, emerald eyes, stupid grin, muscular body, I know what we have here.

"Hey, you never told me the male version of a Barbie doll lived here." And the idiotic blonde just laughed again.

"Sit down." Hirose commanded me.

"Why?" I asked, still annoyed at the fact he almost made me deaf.

"Because I said so."

"But I don't want to."

"But I told you so."

"But I won't listen, and I might never be able to." I mean he did almost make me deaf. I mean ouch.

He stood up from his chair and gave me an angry death glare. I gave him one back.

"COME HERE YOU BRAT!" He yelled and chased me around the table.

"No." I answered.

"WHY YOU-" But he was interrupted by laughter. The blondie's laughter. We both stopped in our tracks and gave him a death glare. And he laughed again.

"What are you laughing at?..." Both me and Hirose gave him a death glare. He just laughed again.

"How about we eat no?" He asked.

"...fine" I replied. I wasn't going to stand him laughing again. But Hirose just stared and looked at us 2. "What? You listen to him, but not your MASTER!?"

"Since when were you my master?" I asked showing a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Since I made you my apprentice."

"But you aren't paying me. Nor did I agree to 'work' for you. And I don't think you're very skilled." I stated. Hey! At least I wasn't lying right? His eyes started to twitch and he gave me a death stare. Nice. Staring competition.

"ARGH! Whatever. Just eat Mi-chan." And he sat down just as I stood up.

"What did you call me?" I asked, totally aware of the demonic aura surrounding me.

"I named you Mi-chan, since you didn't give me your name."

"Mi-chan?" I asked again, getting all scary now.

"I think Misa-chan would suit her better." The blondie stated.

"You aliens...How dare you call me just like she did..." They both looked at me, surprised to see me hurt by the name they called me. "Just like my dead mom..." I whispered, but was pretty sure they heard me.

"I'll eat" I replied. "You mind reading aliens."

"Finally" Hirose scowled.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed as Hirose cracked 5 raw eggs and mixed them with his rice.

"Eating." He replied.

"That!?"

"What's wrong with it." He asked, getting more impatient by the moment.

"That's disgusting." Now I really got him angry (for the 3rd time this morning I believe).

"I CAN EAT IT PERFECTLY FINE AND SO CAN YOU!" He yelled at me getting raw-egg-rice all over my hair and face.

"EW! Your saliva idiot! I'm completely covered in it. And did you even brush your teeth in the morning!?" I asked.

"DID YOU!?" I put my breath right in his face.

"Peppermint." Both of us stated.

"I believe I won this argument" I stated and he stomped off, saying "Don't expect me anytime soon."

"Pft." I looked at the remaining person left sitting at the table. "Takumi Usui." He introduced himself.

"Misaki Ayuzawa." I replied back.

"Hmm. So you weren't lying were you? Misa-chan~~~~~"

"Don't call me that! Hmph, whatever...I guess it's fine..."

"Is there really no edible food around here or is that just him?" I asked regretting I didn't steal food from the market before I came here.

"I can cook something for you~~"

"You'll probably poison it...WAIT! YOU CAN COOK!?" I asked.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm 14 for goodness sake. What? Can't you?" And like that I stormed off outside for no apparent reason, saying I'll get something to eat later. Not to mention I heard him chuckle. Idiot.

 **Sooooooooooo? How is it? Ummm... 1 review = next chapter. lol Okay if someone could make up a hashtag for this story it would mean a lot (ex : #TheGirlAndTheAlien )**

 **~0.0~ -Justabitofademon**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story seems to get a lot of love! Thank you all that reviewed!**

Okay. I was really hungry. Super hungry. But I can't cook. And I don't know what form of money they use. So I'm a stuck tourist. A stuck hungry tourist. Yeah. You heard me. Tourist, as in I was wondering around and looking and being a tourist. A lost one. And a hungry one. Wait. Didn't I already tell you that?

Then I saw 2 kids talking, and well heard them too.

"I know dad's going to win against that stupid Hirose. I mean, dad's way better than him." said a boy with brown eyes and black hair. So their dad is.. _The Opponent._ Yeah. That's the best I've got.

"Yep. Dad is pretty strong. He should totally be the godly lord. He's way better than Hirose." The other skinny boy with dim blue eyes replied. I don't know why, but when I look at strangers I always see if they're fat or skinny or average. I'm skinny. Well, I hope I won't anymore. It's kinda annoying when your clothes are too big for you.

"Gerald! **(A/N: I changed Gerard's name to Gerald bc it bothered me for some reason. So Gerald in Gerard [not related to Usui in any way in this story])** Look! Hirose is starting a fight with dad!" So the skinny guy is Gerald. Huh. Good to know. And then I had to see the fight.

Well. I couldn't. Damn those high godly things. They are way too tall. I managed to get a small peek and saw that Hirose had _way_ too much self-esteem. He had put his fists up, ready to fight. And then immediately got knocked to the ground by _The Opponent_.

"You haven't defeated me yet Set!" And he quickly jumped up. He gave a couple of good punches but was punched back. Hard. Real hard. Hard enough that blood came out of his now broken nose.

But everyone was cheering for Set. "Set! Set! Set! Set! Set!" No one cared about Hirose. Nobody bothered about him. They only cared about Set. Hirose was all alone. All alone. All alone. By himself. He taught himself. He raised himself. He was alone his whole life. Nobody cared. I mean that lady he _did_ (you know what I mean, but if you don't err, don't mind it) left him, and all he has is himself and his son (I still can't believe he could _do_ a lady). _Well, now he has me. Pft. He's so happy about that._

But I knew what it was like to be alone. I knew. Everyone doubted him. But I won't. "Come on Hirose! Don't let him knock you out of your game!" I yelled out, and then silence. Everything stopped. The crowd stopped cheering. The fight stopped. Both Hirose and Set stopped fighting.

"Woah. Someone even cheered for that stupid slug." Some dude said. "Who would even want to cheer for him?" Another said. Oooh. I was angry. And people don't like me angry. I had a demon aura that everyone started noticing. Then I yelled out with a demon voice supporting me "DON"T LET HIM BEAT YOU HIROSE, GET YOUR STUPID HEAD INTO THE GAME!" I pushed those stupid godly things (It's so nice that I refer to these people as "things") out of me way so Hirose can see.

And then he got head slammed by Set. Hard. It should've burst like a watermelon. But it didn't. Those stupid godly things - See, that word again - *sigh*, they're indestructible.

Everyone started to leave and Set said "There are way too many things for you left to learn, like you need to get an apprentice and you can't fight out of anger."

"I already have an apprentice." Hirose scoffed. He looked at me and said "There she is now."

"I am n-" But I decided to stop. Hey! I didn't want to make my "master" look bad. That bastard. Here's a thing you might want to know about me: When there's competition, I don't lose. Ever. I never lost a race or anything. And I hate not being good enough. Since me and Hirose technically were a team against Set, I won't let Hirose lose.

"Hirose! But she's a human!" He yelled out. Soon the towns people were whispering.

I had enough of this bullshit. "So what if I'm human? It doesn't mean I'm not just as good as you." Hirose looked at me with an expression saying: _That's my girl._ But Set just looked at me and continued "But the lord says no! How about the darkness? The only reason why we can become gods not them because no matter how dark our thoughts are, the darkness is always in the humans." Doesn't that stupid brat of a thing get it.

"You're racist!" Hey! I couldn't help myself. That thing of a creature god thingy thinks he's better than me. Hirose laughed like there was no tomorrow. There was another chuckle too. I looked around and saw Usui. Great. Just great.

But Set, he pretended like nothing happened and continued, "You better take care of her…" and turned around and walked out of our sight. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him, since I thought showing the middle finger at him wouldn't be too appropriate.

"You can show the middle finger to him if you want you know." Usui said to me staring at me hardcore **(A/N: That would be an awesome sport thingy [competition], hardcore staring. Pft.)**. I looked at him.

"H-how? How did you? Know that…I…What?" I asked. Yeah. More like blabbed out a bunch of words into a "question". So I decided on one thing "You're officially an alien."

"Yes. He is." I looked at Hirose. We have so much in common. At least someone agrees with me. "He's a better fighter than me, or anyone really. Anyone in this town." I stared shocked. He could fight better than a freaking-uh, how old is Hirose? Umm…lets say 51 year old. Pft.

And I started laughing.

"What's funny?" I kept on laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"Nothing, nothing." I replied, but kept on laughing.

"IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE NOTHING. ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!?" I looked at Hirose. And kept on laughing. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" He started saying but I threw a potato into his mouth and ran.

He calmed down…eventually. No. Not really. He left a note saying not to expect him anytime soon. Is it just me, or am I sensing déjà vu? I'm pretty sure it was something we did in the morning…Oh yeah. I annoyed the crap out of him and he stormed off saying don't expect me anytime soon. Yeah…I love that there's someone I can annoy.

Usui was also out. He went to buy some groceries so…Ew. This place is disgusting. I should clean it up.

"WHO DID THIS?!" I heard a loud voice yell. I quickly turned around to see Usui and Hirose at the front door. "MY MESS! MY BEAUTIFUL MESS!" Hirose broke down onto his knees.

"It was disgusting." I simply stated.

"It was fine!"

"Yeah, but If I want to sleep, then it needs to be on a _clean_ carpet you know."

"Dad...you were going to make her sleep on the carpet?" Usui asked.

"Yes...why?"

"Your treating her like a slave."

"She's my apprentice."

"Who you need to respect. She can leave at anytime."

"Actually...I can't." My eyes started to tear up, remembering the past events. Before I knew it, a lonely tear ran down my cheek and I went outside leaving them wide-eyed.

"Uh...Mi...Misaki! Wait!" I heard Hirose yell. I just kept on walking. When I snapped out of my thoughts, I was near the market. "How did I get here?" I muttered to myself, sighing.

"Hey! Your that human!" I look back to see the boy with brown eyes I saw before the match.

"Yeah...and?"

"You cheered for that loser Hirose? Let me guess your his apprentice?"

"Yeah...and?"

"So that loser got another loser to learn from him. Huh. That was expected." The kids behind him laughed.

"Yeah...and?"

"And my dad will beat your master."

"Yeah...and?"

"And...you shouldn't be here you filthy human. Go back to your stupid mommy who let you come here." I I said nothing, looking at the ground, and soon enough, I was on it.

They ganged up on me and started to punch and kick me. I got a few satisfactory kicks, but not enough.

"Hey! Stop it!" Quickly the boys coward behind the boy with brown eyes. I turn to see it was Gerald.

"Just because she's human, doesn't mean shes filthy Maki. Your the one who's filthy here."

"Bu-"

"No buts! Apologize!"

"Sorry..." Gerald gave me a hand and lifted me up of the ground for me to jump up 5 feet in the air.

"Woah!" I smiled. "Your strong!"

Gerald smiled back. "I train."

"Thanks..."

"Is there anything you want to say to them?" Gerald asked, nodding towards Maki and the boys.

"Yes..." I glare at them with demon eyes and walk up while cracking my knuckles. They all started to coware and tremble. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You maybe strong now, but I'll become stronger one day." I turned away and walked towards the place I know call home.

"Wait! How about your cuts?" I turn, confused.

"What cuts?" I ask. I look at my body to see I have deep and shallow cuts and bruises and scrapes. "Oh. Um...Later. I have to get back. Nice meeting you all."

"I like her. Maybe I shouldn't have done that." I heard Maki say.

"Yeah you shouldn't have." Replied Gerald.

Yeah. He shouldn't have.

 **So...since you guys love this story so much...maybe you could make a hashtag for it? Pwease...? ~0u0~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! So here's chapter three! I would love to thank mikanlove for all those hashtags! And I thought of something...*drum roll*...#ThoseGodlyThingsThatCanOverRuleHumanity...lol.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Hey..." I look inside.

"Where have you been!?" I look up at Hirose.

"I wandered a bit...and err...Maki I think it was...well...he and some others kinda...err...ganged up on me..." I was taken into a breath taking hug.

"Please don't do that again..." I saw a tear threatening to spill.

"Errr...I don't want to cover you in blood..." He looks at his shirt but shrugs it off.

"Let's get you some bandages. It must hurt."

"Actually...I didn't notice them until Gerald pointed it out."

"And you call me the alien..." I turn and get a hug from Usui. This time I do cry.

Once I was covered in bandages, I asked one thing "Teach me how to fight."

"Okay, so get a sword..." I look into the shed and see lots of different weapons, including swords. My eyes started glistening.

"Dad! We should start with something else...you know she's only 13."

"You're only 14" I shot back.

"Use a stick for now." I furrow my eyebrows and he chuckles. "I just want you to be safe." And he tossed me something more of a branch and I quickly leapt back a meter. *Thud* And the branch cracked some of the cement.

"DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME!?" I shout.

"No."

Hirose handed me a long **light** stick.

"Thanks. See Usui! You may be stronger than your dad but he's sure as hell smarter than you!" I get chuckles from both people now.

"Now...Take your weapon and swish and swing." Hirose demonstrated and a swish of wind came out and blew away the table. I look at Hirose, then to the table, then to Hirose, my eyebrows twitching.

"Takumi...please demonstrate." Then Usui does it to the ten cement blocks. My mouth goes open.

"You want me to do that!?" They both nod.

I take my stick and do the same movement as them and not even the wind itself moved.

"See?" Like what the fudge? They want me to do more than that?

"There was no power in it." Then Usui comes up to me takes my hand and does the movement with me. I would have fallen, if Usui didn't catch me.

I blush and look down once he lets me go. I sit down and turn to look at Hirose.

"Do it again."

"Do what?"

"The wind thing" He does it.

"Now slow it down." He does it slower. He held the sword exactly straight but at the end its pointing just a bit down.

"Again." Not his feet position is in an L-stance, the back foot sideways and the front foot facing front.

"Again." His body is bit leaning towards the sword.

"Again." His knees are bent.

"Again." His body moves with the sword.

"Now faster." And all together he moves the wind itself.

"Yeah I still don't get it."

"Don't get what?!" He's annoyed.

"How you're doing it." He looks at me and lifts me up and points to my heart.

"Where's the sword in your soul!?"

"...sword in my soul?"

"The will, the sword, the power in your soul."

"..."

"We'll continue again tomorrow, okay kid?"

"...yeah"

"Don't give up on yourself Misaki." I turn to face Usui.

"I won't. I already have a plan." And I grin.

*Next Day*

"Are you sure you dont want to practice?" Usui asks for the millionth time.

"Yes. I'm sure. Stop freaking asking me. It's annoying."

"Takumi! Leave the kid alone! She can do what she wants!" Hirose yells.

"See? Now go!"

"Fine..."

I can hear their movements. Step back, hand swish, step forward...No don't step back! *Thud* I check to see who fell.

"I thought you so. You should've stepped forward." I murmur. But Hirose quickly jerks his head towards my direction and asks "Did you say something?"

"N-no! Nothing at all!" And I look away to continue the dishes.

*Next Week*

"No...move to the left" I murmurred. *Thud*

"I murmurred you so..."

"Kid! Is there something wrong with you?!" I turn to see Hirose frustrated.

"Err...N-no"

"You keep on murmerring 'I thought you so' and 'no no no move the other direction'. Misaki tell me what your saying."

"...no"

"What do you mean no!?"

"Nien" (A/N: the next few responses are "no" in different languages [german, russian, & japanese])

"Why?"

"Nyet."

"YOU!"

"Īe"

"UGGH!"

"What?"

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-"

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Keep it PG! There might be kids eavesdropping!"

"WHY WOULD THEY EAVESDROP!?"

"To learn new curse words from you duh. You say a new one every week."

"YOOOOOUUU!"

"Me!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" We both look back at Usui and give him a glare.

"Will you shut up!?" I yell.

"He's never laughed this much before...well before you came."

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit. Is that a sign I should consider or am I just a born comedian?"

"I think my son likes you."

"W-what?!" I blush madly while yelling over Usui's laughs.

"Okay...if you beat me in a match I won't bring it up again if you don't. Okay?"

"Deal. When's the match?"

"What match?" Usui asks.

"Just a friendly match."

"I didn't know you guys hated each other that much. No you guys are going to get at each other's throats with an excuse of a 'friendly match'."

"Okay just shut it!"

"Yes mam."

"UGGH!"

"Pft."

I look at Hirose who gets a sword as his weapon and I grab a stick.

"Misaki...you're going to fight me with that?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Da." (A/N: Yes in different laguages - \/ \/ \/ \/)

"Pft...you sure?"

"Si."

"Okay then..."

"Hai"

"3..2..1.." Hirose tried to strike my feet but I already jumped back.

"Begginers luck" He tried to strike at my sides but I moved an inch before the sword was 2 inches away. He aimed for my head but I ducked and poked him hard with my stick.

"Hahah-" Then he covered his mouth with his hand. I just found his ticklish spot. I kept avoiding and tickling him and once his sword was about half a foot away I swept his feet and he fell.

I put one leg over his body and said "I have defeated the mighty and mightily ugly beast known all over the universe as Hirose."

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* I turn to remember that Usui was here "You defeated my dad." It took a moment to register since I thought this was a joke.

"W-what?! You mean...he wasn't playing along!? I-I..."

"..." I get an evil glare from Hirose

"I should run maybe..." And I went behind Usui and peaking at Hirose.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" I was shocked to hear Hirose laugh.

"Is he okay?" I ask Usui.

"I think...maybe. Nice to see you used me as your bodygaurd...mam."

"I did not! You just were the first thing I saw that could be put between us!" I yell blushing furiously.

"I never lost faith in you kid. But how did you beat me?"

"I...I studied your movements." Usui looks at me with wide eyes.

"Come to my room later..." He whispered so low I barely heard it.

"Kid...you gotta teach me how to do that."

"Teach me how to fight."

"Deal."

"And don't forget the other deal!"

"Yes, yes."

"What deal?"

"ONE THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT!"

"You sure?" Hirose asked.

"We had a deal."

"Yes mam."

"NOT YOU TOO!" And both Usui and Hirose crack up.

"So what do you want?" I ask Usui once Hirose falls asleep.

"Come to my room"

"Why?" And he gives me this puppy stare that I can't say no to. "Fine"

So we got into his room which was very very clean compared to the rest of the house. In there was a bed, a mirror, night tables and a picture of a beautiful woman. She was blond and had the same color eyes as Usui, emerald.

"Is...this your..."

"..." He just nodded. I walk towards him and sat next to him against the wall. I put my head against his shoulder and for a moment I felt his body stiffen until he relaxed and he laid his head on mine.

"You know Misaki..."

"Hmm?"

"I've never seen you cry about your mom..."

"I haven't seen you either..."

"Have you cried about your mom?" He asked.

"...yes. The only time was my first night here...I hallucinated my mom...and I broke down...and eventually fell asleep outside..."

"..."

"It's okay to cry once in a while you know" I say, having tears that threatened to spill.

"...yeah" My eyelids started to get droopy and before I completely blacked out, I heard this "You never seem to stop amusing me. That's why I love you Misa..." And my head fell to his lap and I remembered that he never explained what he wanted, but I blacked out.

 ***4 years later***

*Thud* "How do you always beat me?!" I look at Usui amazed, but angry at the same time.

"Welcome to my world kid" Hirose said.

"Oh I think I was in your world for a while now" And Usui chuckled.

"Lets do it one more time. Hirose...remember that deal?" He nodded.

I just nodded back. "Let's do it again" I tell Usui. He smirks, knowing he would win. We bow to each other. I pretend to go for the sweeping technique but as soon as he jumps I wink at him and go behind him.

"Yeah...not this time..." I whisper seductively into his ear and gave him a kiss on the head and once he froze, I knocked him down to the ground.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* I bowed down, saying "Thank you, thank you"

I put one foot ontop of Usui and said "After 4 years I have finally defeated the until now undefeated Usui" And I can feel him chuckle on the floor.

I lent him a hand, and he just pulled me onto him.

"Ah! Baka what are you doing!?" And I roll off him blushing.

I stare at the sky and tell Hirose "I guess you're right"

"Of course I'm right" I roll my eyes at the statement. "Tell me about it...wait...what time is it?"

"Umm...10:23"

"Oh! I have to go!"

"Go where?" Usui asked.

"I promised I'd meet up with Maki"

"Okay...come back soon though okay?"

"Yeah. Bye Takumi!" I chuckle as I see his eyes widen at me saying his first name. And then his aura turned demonic and I decided to run.

"Hey Maki"

"Hey Misaki"

"The match is soon" I say sadly.

"...yeah. A couple of weeks"

"Promise that no matter who wins, Set or Hirose...we'll still be friends, okay?" I say, hoping it won't change our friendship.

"...yeah..."

"Hey Maki!" Gerald...

"Yeah?"

"Is that Misaki?"

"Uh..." I nod.

"Yes." Maki answers.

"What is she doing here?" I turn to face him.

"I'm here to wish you guys good luck"

"We don't need it. Our dad will win obviously. He's so much better than Hirose."

"He's gotten better."

"No he hasn't"

"Okay. This has gotten way to far Gerald. What is your problem?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"You existed."

"How dos that affect you in any way?"

"I just hate you."

"I don't" He looks at me with wide eyes.

"What?" Maki asks.

"I won't forget the boy who helped me." Gerald looks at me.

"I won't forget. And I hope that if Hirose wins...that it won't affect us in any way."

"Maybe..."

"Okay...I should maybe go...Bye Maki!"

"Yeah...bye."

"What day is it?" I heard Takumi ask.

"May 26th"

"Today's the day Misaki's and my mom..." Is it really the 26th? I went to look at our moms' grave that both me and Takumi made. I search around and find a flower market and buy 2 bouquets.

"Hey mom." I put one flower bouquet on her grave. "It's been some time, no? Well, I think I fell in love with someone. And I think you would like to meet him properly one day." I take a flower out of the ground and put it over Ichiro's grave. He died sadly...he was my companion from the beggining.

"Ichiro...I hope you're doing good. It's been a while since you were on my shouder..." And last but not least...Takumi's mom...Patricia.

"Patricia...Takumi's dear mother. I would really love to meet you..." I whispered now "I think I love your son...and he might love me back...He's been there for me so I guess thanks." And I just lay down to stare at the sky.

"Hey Misaki..."

"Hey..."

"You said hi already?"

"Just the personal things"

"Can I hear it?"

"No! You perv!"

"*Sigh* How many times have you called me that?"

"I don't know! You're the alien!"

"I think you called me that 127,893 times."

"Alien!" I was rewarded with one of his soft smile that made me blush immediately.

I stood up and laid my head on his shoulder, trying not to cry. He wrapped his hands around my waist, which I blush at but then I ignore it. I was actually comfortable.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you fell in love with someone?"

"Y-you heard that?"

"Yep."

"Alien"

"So...who is it?" I immediately blush.

"...personal information"

"Oh really?" I nod.

"Are you sure?" I nod again.

"You really sure."

"I think..."

"Well...what's holding you back from telling that person?"

"I...I don't know"

"Well...don't rush yourself...but don't be too slow...he might just slip away" And he let go of me going back inside.

"Wait!" He turns.

"...C-could you stay a bit longer?" He looks at me and smiles.

"Of course." I laid down and he laid down next to me. Our hand were touching, but I liked it. He didn't pull away...so maybe...just maybe he loved me. I mean 4 years ago he did say it...but I don't know...

Before I knew it, our fingers were intertwined and I blushed.

"Is that person me?"

"!..."

"Sorry...maybe I teased you too much..." He let go of my hand but I grabbed it again.

"Maybe..."

"..."

"...yes..." I barely whispered but I knew he heard anyways.

He leaned in slowly and he paused. I put my forehead against his...looked him straight in the eyes and kissed him.

It was a sweet kiss and his lips were warm. He tasted like...honey...my thoughts were slowly melting and he pulled away smiling.

"I love you"

"I know that..." I said blushing.

"You know when someone tells you that, you answer them back."

"Oh well, you'll just have to wait."

"I'm only kidding. I'll give you time."

 **Hirose POV:**

*Sigh* kids...Did they forget I have good hearing? Well atleast the denial is over. Know they have to think up of a way to tell me that they're dating. Finally Takumi found his girl.

How many girls has he rejected and complained about? I think it was like 827 times. I don't think there are that many girls in this village. Oh wait...That's all of them...except Misaki.

I hope it isn't a Romeo and Juliet story between them...

 **So there. Finally some romance. This series might end sooner than I expected. If you don't want a spoiler, skip this:**

 **So all there really is the battle, the other battle, character's evilness & disappearance, and another battle and then happy ending. That might be it. If you guys want more, tell me in the end. Kk? Love ya'll**

 **Love yall ~Justabitofademon (P.S. Is it just me or is it like no one's updating? I'll try to)**


End file.
